Harry Potter and the Flight of the White Phoenix
by DragonMaster-Ball
Summary: Harry Potter is a Wizard. With the world finally at war, Lord Voldemort has conjured a master plan. With pain, loss, friendship and most of all love, will Harry overcome with what is to be the most painfull adventure.


**Harry Potter**

**And the Flight of the White Phoenix**

_**- Chapter One -**_

_**Snape's Doubt**_

It wasn't very doubtable, that the castle before Severus, was clearly home, but, to Lord Voldemort. Its high walls (covered with mist), that stood almost 50ft, were not gleaming from the sunshine, but yet, shone a well known aura of darkness. Moreover, judging by the coverage of ivy, spreading amongst the stone, it was also clear that this fort was rather old; unless an enchantment was placed upon it, to look so. Snape however, was not merely bothered by such thoughts, yet continued to wonder, what was to happen to him, now that he had betrayed his master, by finishing Draco's task; that was clearly assigned, only to him. He doubted though, that he would be killed, yet pondered on the thought that he would have the crutatiouse curse inflicted upon him. Nonetheless, his mind was still set on the fact that he had killed Dumbledore, and that his Master, Voldemort, should be very much grateful.

However, standing at 6ft 1, with black greasy hair, covering his eyes; he looked upon Draco, standing besides him, with his beach blond hair sleeked back. So Snape wondered even more, as to what was to become of the 17 year old boy. Draco could not possibly return to Hogwarts, now that everyone knew he was working for Lord Voldemort; but yet it seemed that he could not return to his master either, for he would be killed. Snape knew that Draco was informed by this, and saw his only prised student sweating, and nervously shaking at the prospect of them being right outside of Voldemorts castle.

This was were the trouble, most defiantly arose for Snape. For he did not want Draco to be killed, as an act of punishment for not fulfilling his task; but he did not want to abandon his master either, for that would convict him to death as well. This made Snape, feel slight uneasy. Surely, their Master would understand that Draco was still a child, and had much to learn still. Perhaps a simple punishment, of the crutatiouse curse, would be fulfilling for Draco's failure? Or maybe having the Imperious curse inflicted upon him, and make him slice his wrist of stomach? Perhaps that would be satisfactory?

He carried on looking down at the scared teenage boy, knowing that his fate would not be pretty. Yet, they carried on all the same towards their destination. Though, as soon as they had reached 10 ft away from the main gates, Snape felt an urge to grab Draco and Dissaperate into a safer place; unfortunately, this made Snape feel rather sick at the prospect of disobeying his master once more. However, if he was to turn away now, he would have no one to help, especially now that Dumbledore was murdered by the tip of his wand. Though he had always loathed Dumbledore, and regretted ever being employed by him. He somewhat wished that Dumbledore was around at this time. Yet, if Dumbledore was alive, he would not be in this position. If only Draco had fulfilled his assignment.

"Professor?" said Draco, looking at him curiously, wondering why they had stopped, at the base of the gate. It seemed a few seconds before Snape answered, for he was in such concentration, that he felt it was more necessary than Draco's confusion.

"There is no need to call me professor, Draco," said Snape finally, his eyes darting again towards the boy. "For I am no longer under the service of Dumbledore… However, if you wish to ask a question, carry on."

"I was just wondering…"

"Why we had stopped?" Snape finished the query. "It is a simple case of sentiment ailing within the mettle, moreover encompassing trice judgment regarding returning you in the direction of our Master." He looked back at the castle, with a confused Draco, trying to figure out what he meant. "In other words, Draco, I'm having second thoughts of returning you to the master, for both of us will be punished…"

Draco looked up at Snape, his heart still pounding, yet he was somewhat relieved at the prospect of not returning to Voldemort, but also sacred at the fact that he would be hunted down and murdered. So a glimmer of hope filled Draco from the top of his head to his heart; though his legs remained shaking.

"Does that mean we won't be going it?" asked Draco, a small smile trying to find its way to show. Snape though, shook his head. Though he had plenty of doubts within his mind, he continued through the gate. Malfoy began shaking even more, all his hope replenished with fear. They both entered at a pace, only to be stopped by a Death Eater. Being rather plump and wearing thick glasses that reduced his eyes to mole like specks, the death eater slowly, but reluctantly withdrew his wand.

"We've been expecting you, Severus!" He said. Snape smiled curiously, a tinge of glee, spreading across his face.

"Tell me, Ogden" he said. "How many people actually know you alive, especially with your Horcruxe, dangling in the Hogwarts entrance hall? Or is it, the fact that you're so clever, that you've manage to deceive everyone's eyes, except my own?"

"Severus, there is a time and a place," said Ogden. "Now, is not the time? Our Master has been very impatient, awaiting your return, and he is most overwhelmed that you have arrived… Come on…" He poked Snape, in the arm with his wand. Snape however looked down at the part he had prodded, and merely laughed.

"Ogden, Ogden, Ogden, I see you are forgetting who you are poking…" Said Snape, who drew his wand so, quickly that Ogden, had no time to act upon it. And within a point of a second, Ogden was dangling by is ankle in the midst of air. "This is but a warning, Ogden." All thoughts, from Snape's mind vanished, and with a few mutters from his mouth, Ogden immediately began couching up blood; as a slash ripped his skin on the chest. With that, Snape gave a small flick of his wand, and Ogden fell to the floor with a thump. "Now tell me," said Snape. "Is our master, in a happy mood that I killed Dumbledore, or is he mad… Tell me!" He pointed his wand once more at Ogden.

"What…? He's not… Mad…" stuttered, Ogden, after couching up more blood. "Not mad… At… All… What do you mean…? Dumbledore?"

"Yes… And what of, Draco?" asked Snape.

"I… Don't… Know…."

Snape gave a second flick of his wand before he finished his sentence, and Ogden flew into the air, and fell with another thump. He looked back to see, Draco, somewhat smiling; whether it be the fact that their Master may not be angry with them, or whether it was the fact that he was merely playing with Ogden.

He then turned his head back towards the Death Eater, "You'll live," he said, and began walking out of the gate way and into a court yard. Draco followed, nervously. Snape could tell even more, that Draco was thinking of escaping himself. He knew what to do. Even Dissaperating would get him out of here quickly; but Snape knew for a fact that Draco did not want to be hunted down and murdered brutally. He'd rather face death, from a great leader than a Death Eater, like himself. Snape shook his head, and realised he was beginning to merge into his thoughts once more. He turned his head around and told Draco to hurry up, for he was also quite intent on finding out whether Voldemort was furious at what he had done.

"Better sooner, than later." Said Snape his feet taking him beyond the battlements and Yard, until he reached a flock of stairs, where he was sure lead to his Masters Throne Room.

"What is, professor?" asked Draco.

"Excuse me?" Snape looked down at Draco, who was walking beside him now. "I thought I told you, not to call be professor anymore… It is an insult to me!"

"Sorry," said Draco his head dropping. His pale face seemed to be staying a greyish colour; he looked back at Snape, and asked again, "What did you mean a few moments ago, when you said 'Better sooner, than later'?"

"I simply meant that I'd rather die now, than wait until latter, for the wait would be torture itself." Said Snape, "I believe, you, would agree with me on that, would you not?" He asked Draco; who nodded slowly.

Snape went back into thought; he had not really considered the consequences when he had made the unbreakable vow to Narcissa. Nor had he though of it, when he departed from the other Death Eaters, who had previously fought the Order of the Phoenix with him the Night before. They had been given clear orders that they were to go to Diagon Alley to await further instructions. Snape had a clear idea, as to what was being planned.

Yet, it hit him! Surely, no other Death Eater had yet reported to his Master. Therefore, the Lord was not aware as to what had happened during the fight last night. If he was to tell, their Master that, Draco had in fact killed Dumbledore, being a very good Occlumensist, he could easily lie to his Master, convince him Draco done it, then go and kill the one's who are witnesses to the death of Dumbledore; he and Draco would be saved.

Snape smiled broadly, as he finally opened the door to the throne room, and the swift smell of blood and mould entered his nostrils.

The room, Snape and Draco had entered, seemed to be filled with crystal after crystal. The shelves in the room where, packed, full of books such as '_The Phoenix's True Power_' and '_The First Phoenix That Flew_'. They carried on looking, the aura of the crystals magnifying as they took deep breaths; their very hearts pounding with somewhat excitement. Snape though, turned his attention to the front of the 'Throne Room'. His very heart gave a second pump of excitement, as he saw his Master sitting upon the chair, smiling with pleasure. Whether this be, the fact that he was going to be able to kill or torture them, or he was knowing that Dumbledore was in fact dead, or hoping he was.

As Snape, and Draco, reached the very end of the chamber; they both bowed to him, like he was a king. They did not smile when the rose, yet both of them looked sternly at the mutant wizard. "He has completed his task, Master." Said Snape looking sternly, began focusing hard, on seeing an image of Draco killing Dumbledore. Draco suddenly looked stunned. His eye's looking from Snape to Voldemort.

Voldemort, who's slit like eyes, looked upon them both, trying to see a lie. All he could see among Draco though, was fear, and confusion. Snape, on the other hand, he saw deeper; much deeper. He saw what he hoped to see, the death of Dumbledore, dying at the hands of Draco, a seventeen year old boy. He smiled a cruel heartless smile, and with a laugh that caused shivers to run down Snape's and Draco's spine, he roes out of his chair.

"I see, Draco has fulfilled what I have asked him… Congratulations, Draco."

Draco smiled slightly, his nose twitching faintly, for he was trying to figure out what Snape was up to; why he had lied to their Master. Voldemort, smiled again. He settled himself in his chair, looking closer into Snape's mind; trying to spot a mistake it his memory. Snape new this, so he repeated his thought, seeing Draco point his wand at a beaten down Dumbledore, before casting the 'Advada Kadavra' curse.

"Very well," said Voldemort, now looking upon both of them. "I hear, Severus, that you made an unbreakable vow, to Narcissa… Am I not, mistaken?" Snape nodded, slowly. "Then, may I ask you, what you would have done if, Draco here, had failed in the attempt to kill Dumbledore."

"I would have killed, Dumbledore myself." Replied Snape, looking into his masters slit eyes.

Voldemort smiled, once more, "Yet you realise, that if doing so, I would have killed you?"

"Indeed," said Snape. "But, I would have realised, that I would have died anyway. So why not kill Dumbledore first, and then die at the hands of my Master..."

"You have impressed me, Severus…" Said Voldemort, "Especially you, Draco," with that, Voldemort gave a click of his fingers. "Have you met, Xarixa?" He asked Snape, curiously. Snape shook his head. "Well, I didn't expect you too… She is rather shy, by new people, but when hunting, she doesn't care." There was a small 'pop', and a lady appeared before them. Standing at 6ft7, she wore a long silver dress, which was torn at different parts. Her cuffs, tangled with what seemed to be blood, and her hair, covered in more of the red substance. "Ahh, Lady Xarixa…" said Voldemort. "I would like you to meet Severus, and Draco; Draco being the one who 'killed Dumbledore'."

"Dumbledore?" She questioned. "Surely, not a boy, like him? He could not have possibly killed Dumbledore… I doubt he can even perform the killing curse." She walked up slowly to, Draco. Her coldness brought with, a draught, which seemed to be related to death itself. She lowered her self, to level Draco, her red lips plump, she whispered into his ear, "Do you know, what I am?"

"No…" replied Draco, stepping back slightly.

Xarixa smiled, she moved slowly to Draco's ear once more, "I'm a vampire…" Draco gave a small cry, and fell backwards onto the floor. His heart pounding far more than it was, before facing Voldemort. "Are you, scared?"

"No…" Draco lied, sitting himself upwards. He looked up at Severus, who, by convincing their Master of what happened, that did not; repeatedly thought over and over again, an image of Draco killing Dumbledore.

"Now, now, Draco" said Voldemort, "There is no need to lie, to Xarixa… Now…" Voldemort continued, his voice reaching a coldness far beyond the vampires own. It, sending more shivers down the two Death Eaters, making their heir standing on end. "Severus, you being one of my most trustworthy adherents, I need to know… Would you lie to me?"

Snape stared back at his Master, his thoughts racing as he did. However, concentrating hard, he carried on picturing Draco killing Dumbledore, but also convincing himself, that he would not lie, from that, he muttered, "No".

"Very well," said Voldemort. "Xarixa… Would you please, bring in the one we captured?" Xarixa nodded, and was gone with another 'pop'. "Now, Draco… I would like to warn you, not to fall hesitant on this…"

Draco began to look scared; for what the master was planning. His knees began to shake heavily, as he peered into Voldemorts eyes, a glimmer of desperation, held within them.

It seemed to be hours before Xarixa emerged from another door. She came in, holding what seemed to be a boy, possibly the same age as Draco. But he could not tell who it was, for a blind was held all the way around his face. Snape, beckoned for Draco to get up from the ground, and in doings so, Draco did. The teenage boy, seemed to look scared also, but it was not compared to what Draco was feeling, especially when the blind was taken, and it, revealing Zabini.

"Now, Draco" said Voldemort, "This is where you prove your loyalty." He continued, in such desire, that it seemed that Voldemort was intending Draco to fail, knowing he would fail, at his plan. "You see, Zabini before you, just like you did with Dumbledore… Now, I want you to do the same thing, you did to the old fool, to this mudblood!"

Xarixa smiled, as Draco nearly burst into tears, for she knew perfectly well, that he was not able to perform the killing curse. Xarixa though, concealing her glee, sat next to her master, on a simple, old wooden seat.

"I… I…" Draco stuttered, his head turning towards Snape, and then back to Zabini; who giving Draco a pleading look, caused Draco to almost cry once more.

"Master, if I may?" said Snape. "But I feel, that Draco is rather tired… Perhaps, tomorrow would do more justice than today? As I'm sure you're aware, at such an age, performing that curse leaves you rather tired."

"I am fairly aware of such things, Severus." Said Voldemort, "but in any case, it seemed to me that when Draco emerged from the Throne Room doors, he seemed quite vigorous… Therefore I feel he can complete this assignment also… go on, Draco" Voldemort beckoned.

Draco pulled his wand out of his pocket, pointing it shakily at the other teenage boy; he felt that the world was going to end, for only last night, he had been fully prepared in killing Dumbledore, yet he had failed. Yet now, he was not prepared, and was asked to kill Zabini, one of his loyal friends.

"Go on!" Voldemort hissed.

"Advada… Kadavra…" There was a flash on green light, shielding his own eyes, Snape ducked for cover onto the floor. For Draco had not pointed his wand at Zabini, yet at the last mutter of his words, had pointed it in another direction. One, Snape feared the most; for he had pointed the wand at his Master, Voldemort.


End file.
